This invention relates to displays, more particularly the invention relates to merchandise displays with pusher mechanisms for retail display of packaged merchandise such as DVD's.
Various means have been utilized for displaying DVD's, cassette tapes, CD's and the like. These are typically shelves with adjustable dividers or open bins viewable from the front. These are not ideal in that they are expensive to construct, do not provide optimal viewing of the product, do not ideally “front” the product, and do not generally present a highly attractive display.
Typically these products allow a significant quantity of the fronted items to be simultaneously removed from the merchandise display. This presents a loss control issue in that thieves are known to quickly grab a great quantity of DVD's or CD's and then run out of the store. To the extent that quantities of such merchandise cannot be quickly grabbed, the significant loss of these larger quantities can be controlled.
The known displays that provide a fronting feature generally require a rather complex mechanism for pushing the items forward to the front of the display or utilize separate removable pusher components which can be misplaced and can increase manufacturing costs. These displays are not particularly aesthetically appealing particularly when the display is empty. Some display systems utilize gravity which typically does not efficiently utilize the display case area and does not reliably front the product.
A display for boxed merchandise items is needed that is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate, that is effective in preventing thefts of significant quantities of product, that is effective in fronting the product, and that is aesthetically attractive.